


Giggle

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [39]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, his giggle is really beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Your giggle kills me whenever we talk and I think I’m falling for you please he lp au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle

When Ben giggled, Mike's heart dropped into his stomach and turned into thousand tiny butterflies, flying around him and replacing his beating heart with beating wings.

Because of it, Mike found himself smiling, the tiny wings in his body tickled him and when he saw Ben smile back at him, it broke out into a grin, his facial muscles broken like his brain in this very moment.

It wasn’t that bad, months ago, maybe even weeks, where Mike scoffed at the tiny giggle, the high pitched sounds that were more annoying than amusing. He could walk away without grinning like a fool at Ben or just stare at him, without having the need to feel that giggle tightly pressed against his skin and hear how Ben's body would rumble to make this sound.

He still didn’t know why it was so wonderful to hear it these days.

“Mike?” The chef asked him, probably because he stood there, just smiling at him, without moving. He had to rip himself out of the different universe where he could press his lips to the pale throat while a giggle rumbled through the body beneath him.

“Yes?” He returned, looking away, at his hands, the counter, the jacket that bulged over Ben's wide torso. And his mind was drifting again, but got anchored as Ben said something else.

“Are you alright? Are we alright? In the last few days, you seemed so distanced. And you kept on staring at me.” Ben muttered and played with his hands in front of his stomach, fiddling and picking up the imaginary dirt from under his fingernails.

“Don’t worry. I... I am just really tired.” Mike stuttered out and nearly ran into Barry who came into the room and he was out, breathing air that wasn’t filled with the last few echoes of Ben's giggle. He was gone for good-

The next time he heard that soft giggle, he was seconds from falling asleep. It came from the next room over, coming through the walls. It was quickly followed by a cut off curse and a soft ‘sorry’ spoken through the half open door parting their rooms, which they forgot the close.

“It's alright. Your giggle is beautiful.” Mike said in his half sleeping stage and snuggled into his pillow.

“I love it.” He added into the pillow and smiled.

“Thank you.” Was said back and a soft giggle followed.

The next morning he was woken up by someone taking a seat on his bed. Mike made a sound and rolled over, prying his eyes open only to see Ben perched on the side of the bed.

“Good morning.” Ben whispered to him and just sat there, smiling down at him. Mike nodded quickly and murmured a ‘morning’ back before he turned into Ben's direction until his knees hit Ben's back, making the chef smile wider. Suddenly, the memories of last night came back and he cringed into himself.

“So...“ Mike started and chewed on his lower lip.

“So...” Ben muttered.

“I am really sorry what I said last night...” Mike apologized.

“Don’t be, it was cute.” The chef interrupted him and placed a hand carefully on the knees that where pressed against his back, splaying his fingers over them.

Mike, who had buried his face back into the fold of the pillow peaked up and looked at Ben with wide eyes. Did he just hear that right?

“Well you are cute.”

* * *

 

3 hours later and Mike had Ben under him; his face pressed against his neck as a soft giggle shook Ben's body, vibrating through his throat with a now familiar sound. Mike pressed the next kiss to Ben’s jaw line, enjoying how Ben leaned his head back to expose more of his throat.

“Stop making me laugh.” Ben grumbled and threaded his fingers into Mike’s hair.

“But it's so lovely.” And there it was again, that giggle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
